Discogate
}} Discogate is controversy surrounding Shawn posing as different people under different pseudonyms; Tasha and Disco. While the ordeal may not seem particularly harsh on the outside, it has a much deeper meaning and has negatively impacted many members of the JRZ community. Background Although the controversy stems from multiple areas, Shawn is typically seen as the root of the problem. During his time in , Shawn unexpectedly quit. He then subsequently deleted every message he sent, then "was never to be seen again." The following season, Tasha was cast, and instantly became the center of attention in her season. She made enemies, disrupted the peacefulness of the house, and "became the series' most notorious villain." Fast forward to , a kind and charming guy named Disco played the game. Beloved by nearly all the spectators, Disco's game came to an abrupt end when "Charlie leaked the alliances to him." In , both Disco and Tasha were granted a spot on the season. Disco kept quiet during his time in the game, up until he revealed he was Shawn from Big Brother 3. In order to prevent Matthew, who already knew about it, from quitting, Disco quit the game himself. He did, however, continue talking to Shyla, and it was revealed that both Tasha and Disco were Shawn all along. Exposed Disco exposed himself as being Shawn. When he went to quit Big Brother All-Stars, he revealed to everybody that he had been Shawn the entire time and the reason he disappeared was because he learned he was sick. Through all of this, he continues to talk with his best friend Shyla. He admits to her that he was also Tasha and that he leaked the alliances to himself. Shawn/Disco said that he used his cousin to pretend to be the face and voice of Tasha and he would feed her lines. He would control the actual account though. He used the Tasha account to leak himself the alliances. Following this, Shyla had been speaking to Bryson and they pieced together that he had been using the two of them and pitting them against each other. Shawn/Disco doxxed the both of them. Shawn also had been lying about his age. He was actually 38 instead of 28, and despite flirting and leading on Shyla, actually has a girlfriend. It is very possible that he even faked having cancer. After quitting Big Brother All-Stars, Shawn explained that the reasoning behind his disappearance was because he was sick, presumably from a cancerous illness. Through all of this, though, he continued to talk to his good friend Shyla, which usually involved flirting (though Shawn himself actually had an in-real-life girlfriend). Once Shawn was exposed, both Shyla and Bryson pieced the puzzle, and discovered that they were both being xed. Shawn was never 28 years old, he was 38, cat-fishing somebody fifteen years younger. Aftermath Shawn/Disco have become even more hated than Charlie in the community. Most people are concerned as to what Shawn/Disco could do to them given what he has done to Bryson and Shyla. Tasha is no longer loved like she used to be. Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:Controversy Category:Big Brother 3 Category:Big Brother 4 Category:Big Brother 5 Category:Big Brother All-Stars